Naruto of the Burning Winds
by BabLe7
Summary: Due to Kyuubi's seal, Naruto is limited to fire and wind natured chakra alone.What will he do without the use of normal chakra? find out for yourself. Elementalist! Taijutsu! Kenjutsu! Naruto. will most likely be a Naruto/Hana not sure yet. AU. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


Naruto of the Burning Winds

A/N: This is where the Naruto in _Terran Protoss and Zerg Oh My_ and _Possible Encounters_ comes from. I'm not going to go too much into Naruto's life from before graduation from the academy; I'll put important events from before graduation in flashbacks. So there, I said… err, typed it. Now no one can complain that I didn't go into anything before the academy because you have fair warning. Also, like most of my stories even if it isn't mentioned, this is AU. I got one fairly nasty and annoying complaint about that from some idiot that thought they should be writing my story for me.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Alright everyone, sit down and shut up!" Iruka yelled at the new genin hopefuls, causing the noise in the classroom to come to an abrupt halt. "Good. I will now announce teams so listen up! Teams one through six; your names on my list somehow got too blurred for me to read. If I don't call your name, stay after the others go for lunch. I should have a reprinted list by then so I can assign your teams. Now! Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Just so you know, Kakashi-san is always three hours late."

'_Yes! I'm on the same team as the two hottest boys in class!'_ Sakura cheered in her head before shouting out 'True love always prevails! Take that Ino-pig!' or something like that.

'_At least Naruto has useful skills.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

'_The team will at least be balanced if Sakura snaps out of her fangirl phase.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he rested his left hand on the pommel of his wakizashi. The sword was old and was likely to break soon from age and use. It was a spare sword an old man who owned a weapon shop had given him when the Hokage brought him to the store to get him a sword to practice with. It wasn't much, but the sword gave Naruto the means to become a successful shinobi.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura zoned out the rest of the teams being called before each heading their separate ways for lunch. When they came back, they sat at the same three-seat table. Naruto then proceeded to take out a deck of cards and team seven passed the time waiting for their sensei to show up going with Sakura's suggestion of playing strip poker.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Three hours later…

Kakashi walked into the academy room to pick up his team only to be met with a most unusual sight. His team was sitting in a circle/triangle with a deck of cards between them. Sakura was sitting there with a huge smile on her face, a dazed look in her eyes, drool leaking out of her mouth and a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. Both Sasuke and Naruto were sitting there in only their boxers with very disgruntled expressions on their faces and were both grumbling about how Sakura must have cheated to have not lost once in the entire time they had been playing, their clothes were in a pile next to their respective owner. Kakashi then noticed the genjutsu covering the deck of cards and smirked under his mask. "Team seven?" Kakashi asked. They looked at him and nodded. "Meet me on the roof once your dressed." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Ten minutes later we find team seven on the roof of the academy. Sakura was sulking while sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke after trying and failing to steal Kakashi's book. "Alright, it's time to introduce ourselves. I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Since you tried to steal the precious, you can go first pinky." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Sakura huffed. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like --glances at both Naruto and Sasuke before giggling perversely-- reading --discretely glances at Kakashi's book-- and genjutsu; I dislike Ino-pig; my hobbies are --glances at both Naruto and Sasuke again while a small amount of drool escapes her mouth-- and my dream is --yet again glances at both Naruto and Sasuke while she drools a bit more and a small amount of blood escapes her nose--."

'_Okay, Sakura is a perverted fangirl who likes Icha Icha Paradise. Note to self: keep her away from my collection.'_ Kakashi though while his hand slowly moved to protect 'the precious'.

"You with the duck-ass hairdo, you're up next." Kakashi said while pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi for a few seconds before he spoke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like sparring against Naruto and learning new ninjutsu; I dislike fangirls --glares at Sakura-- and being treated like a king by the villagers; my hobbies are training and competing in challenges that Naruto and I give each other; my dream is to piss off Itachi by ignoring his existence altogether."

'_At least he's not a power crazed avenger. I hope he and Naruto don't turn into a younger version of me and Gai. That would be scary.'_

"And now it's your turn blondie." Kakashi said while looking at Naruto.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like fire, wind, taijutsu, kenjutsu, sparring with Sasuke and finding new ways to manipulate fire and wind chakra; I dislike fangirls --glares at Sakura-- and being treated like the plague by the villagers; my hobbies are training and competing in challenges that Sasuke and I give each other; my dream is to become Hokage and have everyone respect me."

'_Shit. They're just like me and Gai. Why must you give me a team of nutjobs Hokage-sama? WHY!?'_

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Hokage's office…

--Achoo!-- the Hokage sneezed. "Some pretty girl must be talking about me."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

With Kakashi…

"Why do you look depressed Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to what's been going on because she's been ogling Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's nothing Sakura. Now I guess you want me to introduce myself too right?" Kakashi asked, getting three nods in response. "Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. As for my dreams… I have lots of hobbies." He finished with his (in)famous eye-smile. (A/N: unoriginal, I know, but why make my own when the classic is far more entertaining.)

'_All we learned was his name.'_ thought the three genin at the same time.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way I can tell you about your genin exam." Kakashi said in a cheery voice that promised pain, eye-smile still in place. Sakura raised her hand like the good little brain-only student she was. "Yes Sakura?"

"But sensei, we already had our genin exam." Sakura pointed out.

"That test was just to weed out the students who had no hope of actually becoming genin. This test has a failure rate of 66.6 percent. Since there were twenty-seven students who passed the first exam this year that means that only nine genin, three teams, will pass this test. The rest will either look for another line of work or go back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could muster as a response.

"Okay, now to explain the test. You three are going to meet me at training ground seven at 6:00 am sharp for the test. I will explain the rules of the actual test then. Oh yeah. Before I leave I should probably tell you this."

"Tell us what?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi said with an eye-smile before poofing away to do whatever he does when not torturing a genin team or taking missions (i.e. read smut).

"Show up at nine." Naruto told the other two as he got up to leave. "And make sure you eat breakfast."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Notes on Naruto's abilities at the moment:

In my fics there are two levels of elemental chakra use, channeling and manipulation. Channeling, which is what Naruto is currently limited to, is exactly what it says; elemental chakra is channeled through the body or an object and enhances what it's being channeled through. If elemental chakra is channeled through a medium, say a sword, it can leave the body/object it is being channeled through giving a toned down version of what manipulation does. Manipulation is using elemental chakra outside the body or an object without the use of a medium.

Examples:

-Wind-  
channeling: can turn body/object into sharpest thing in world (i.e. can cut a steak with a hammer A/N: lol)  
medium: can send out large blades of wind  
manipulation: flight through creation of vortices and wind currents around body

-Fire-  
channeling: immunity to heat/fire/plasma as and increasing body/object temperature enough to burn others  
medium: flaming whip  
manipulation: the ability to throw fireballs

-Both-  
channeling: no difference/combination of both  
medium: massive blades of superheated/burning wind capable of melting most metals  
manipulation: fireballs hot enough to turn anything they hit into either ash or some type of glass

Please note that mediums are objects or weapons with a very specific set of seals on them allowing for partial manipulation of the elemental energies that are being channeled through them. Naruto does not have one of these yet. It will also take a very long time before he can actively use manipulation in battle due to the level of control it requires.

Also, incase I forgot to mark this fic as such before posting it, this is a Naruto X Hana fic unless I decide otherwise. The only other possible pairing that I might do is naruXhanaXten because of Naruto's use of weapons.

Please take note; this will become a multi-part series. I am somehow writing this part of the series and the next part of the series at the same time. This part will cover anything before the Valley of the End. That's all the information about this that you'll get for now, it's just to give a taste of what is to come.

Please review. Reviews are the lifeblood of Fanfic writers.


End file.
